


Tapioca Milk Tea

by chuu11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friend, Fluff, Other, reader - Freeform, slight angst, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuu11/pseuds/chuu11
Summary: Hi everyone! This fic is originally from my Tumblr so I thought I would share it here. I based it off of Wasuta’s “Tapioca Milk Tea”. Please enjoy!





	Tapioca Milk Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic is originally from my Tumblr so I thought I would share it here. I based it off of Wasuta’s “Tapioca Milk Tea”. Please enjoy!

He couldn't face you while he confessed. Swelling tears in your eyes, the temperature of your face rising.

"I'm sorry (y/n). I meant to tell you earlier."

You and Adonis were quite close. Well, that would be an understatement. You both were very close considering you took the producer course at Yumenosaki just to be in the same school as him. Hearing that your best friend whom you've known since elementary school is moving definitely made your heart feel like it was being squeezed and stomped on. Now realizing, keeping your feelings for him hidden was a mistake.

"Why does your dad want you to go back suddenly?" You were almost whimpering but managed to restrain it. Adonis sighed and looked back at you. "I'm not even sure about that myself. I promise we will see each other after. I don't know when... but soon."

It probably sounds cliché that your childhood friend that you have a massive crush on is suddenly moving away. Something you thought only would happen in unrealistic romance novels, but this is all too real. Sweet memories with Adonis enthralled your mind for a moment.

-

august 29th, 2018

sweet tapioca milk tea and summer blue skies

Today was Adonis' birthday, he always treated you so well even if it wasn't a special occasion so you tried to reciprocate the same kind gestures. The sun was peeking through the wooden blinds causing you to wake up and automatically check your phone. Seeing the little calendar reminder that said "Adonis Birthday!!!" was enough to get you smiling ear to ear. You immediately went to the keypad to dial Adonis' number. It took about 5 rings until you could hear the other end. "(y/n)..." You never thought hearing such a groggy voice would make you excited.

“Good morning, birthday boy.”

“Why are you up so early? It’s only… 5:56.”

“I need to start planning for today of course. See you at school~”

this cinnamon-scented sleeveless shirt  
the sun shining too brightly

The school day ended and you both agreed to meet at the school gate right after the bell rang. Rubbing your sweaty palms on your thighs, a sudden pair of hands on your shoulders caused a jolt to go through your body. You trembled a bit from embarrassment, turning around and seeing the face you expected. You didn’t know why he was making you so nervous today.

Adonis decided he didn’t want to do anything particularly special for his birthday. You obeyed his wishes and ultimately decided on taking a walk to Harajuku to find somewhere nice to relax.

“I’m glad we could spend today together, (y/n).” That simple sentence was enough to make you trip over your words. “O-Of course Adonis-kun, I’m happy about it too.” That attempt at hiding true feelings was a fail. You decided to change topics. Why was he affecting you so much today? “What would you like to eat today? Since its your birthday and all, you should choose.” Adonis scratched his head for a second. “I’m fine with anything you would like.” You pouted, “C'mon, today is your day!” you gestured towards him. “I’m even hanging out with you in the blazing hot sun when I’d much prefer that we would be in the shade!” Your child-like whining made him chuckle a bit. “It seems as if Sakuma-senpai’s vampire tendencies are rubbing off on you.”

i think i’ll remember today  
whenever i drink tapioca tea

“Ah, this seems like a nice place to relax. Do you think so too?” Both of you halted in front of a milk tea café. You looked up at Adonis to see his tanned complexion in the sun. You couldn’t deny that he looked really good right now. “I’m not familiar with this kind of drink, but if you would like to go inside we should.” The purple haired boy looked back down at you. “Well if its just for me, its not that fun…” He noted how excited you looked when you saw it. “No, I would like to try it (y/n). Lets go inside.” A bright smile lit up on your face and both of you proceeded to head in.

but i can tell that you don’t like the taste of tapioca at all  
but when we first drank it together  
you looked like you enjoyed it

The air was burning and the sun beamed down on the earth harshly. You fanned your face while enjoying your milk tea. Adonis looked puzzled. “Really… chewy…” He murmured as trying to swallow the tapioca. You looked at him and giggled. He started to blush. “Sorry Adonis-kun, you just look so cut-” Halfway realizing what you just said, you stopped and turned away. Adonis caught a glimpse of your pink cheeks and started to laugh too.

the hot city soaked up our laughter  
why is it that when we’re together  
we can be happy doing things we don’t like?  
this tapioca milk tea, seasoned with tears

The bright blue skies in Tokyo quickly started to fade into grey. Adonis felt a drop of water on his head, knowing what to expect. “Hey, its starting to rain (y/n). We should find some shelter.” You agreed and headed back into the milk tea shop with him. A couple minutes later, it was violently pouring rain. ’What did you do to deserve this on this particular day?’ you thought. “I’m so sorry, I should have checked the weather forecast before we decided on going out today.” You felt responsible and a little guilty for how the day turned out. Adonis looked at you with warm eyes. “(y/n), I had a lot of fun today. Spending the day with you was all I could have asked for.” This boy never failed to make your face turn red.

looking at the last  
tapioca bubble at the bottom of the cup  
i wish time would stop

-

“(y/n)? Are you ok?” Adonis had his hands on your shoulders, not sure how he should try to comfort you. You snapped back to reality from your long daydream. You couldn’t handle it anymore, you leaped into the tall boy’s arms and started to sob. “P-Please Adonis… Don’t l-leave me…” Adonis stroked your hair and tried to subdue your crying. “I know we will meet again in the future. As for now, I don’t leave until next week. Should we maybe… go out for milk tea together?” Even through all the crying, he still managed to make you crack a small smile. You kept sniffling through your words. “I would- really like that…”

then one day,  
“i want some tapioca tea”  
you said to me  
with a sly grin on your face


End file.
